Harry Potter y la Adolescencia Perdida
by Iron Eyes
Summary: Una historia llena de aventuras, basada generalmente en harry, su adolescencia y las chicas... jeje
1. Solo y Desamparado

Harry Potter y la adolescencia perdida

Buenoo, yo soy Fernando (Iron eyes) eeehh ajaa… yo hice este ff , por q' me parece q' la vida de Harry ha sido tan complicada q', toda su adolescencia ha sido opacada por los problemas y las batallas contra Voldemort y los mortifagos, por eso en este nuevo año en el colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería se convertirá en un verdadero hombre y descubrirá lo que esto conlleva. Ojo esto no es un Lemon, Slash o algo por el estiloo… Así que plizzz dejen reviews! XDD…!

**Chapter One "Solo y desamparado"**

En una noche vacía y sin cielo ni nubes, se veía como una hormiga desde una multitud de estrellas a un chico sentado sobre la repisa de la ventana de su habitación pensando en como la vida había jugado con el, estando tan solo y sin familia (si es que a los Dursley se les puede llamar familia), sin padrino, sin casa, sin nada, sino con sus amigos, los cuales eran los únicos que le apoyaban en todo, hasta en sus apresuradas hazañas que siempre terminaban con el peligroso Voldemort. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en algo: Sus amigos. El había intentado comunicarse con ellos mediante Hedwig, pero al retornar la lechuza, no había ningún recado para el.

Estoy cansado de esto- pensó Harry suspirando de forma profunda, tirándose en la cama y viendo el techo sin mas consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto por el sonido del timbre, parecía que no había nadie en casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró a un señor muy extraño era de piel oscura, de ojos escalofriantemente verde escarlata y con un reflejo que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Entrega para el señor Harry Potter- dijo el repartidor -no se pudo enviar por lechuzas, porque los muggles están sospechando mucho acerca de tantas aves nocturnas en el día porque todas las familias de magos enviaban a toda hora muchas cartas al Ministerio de Magia por los acontecimientos ocurridos en este. Por eso lo envió personalmente ya que es entrega especial de Albus Dumblendore.

El señor se despidió y Harry abrió el paquete con el sobre amarrado en el. El sobre decía:d

_Harry, en este pequeño paquete te dejo un Quickly, es un objeto muy preciado que tendrás que utilizar con mucho respeto y cautela, debes mantenerlo en secreto, aunque se que lo será inevitable con tus amigos Ron y Hermione, así que por favor utilízalo con mucho cuidado._

_PD: Se que te será necesario, y en especial en este curso._

_Albus Dumblendore_

Harry abrió tan rápidamente el paquete, que todos los papeles quedaron regados en el portal de la casa, en el paquete dumblendore también envió el mapa y lo mas esperado, el quickly, era de un color dorado, con la forma extremadamente parecida a la de una Snich. Harry subió rápido a su habitación y empezó a meditar el ¿porque? de esa carta y el paquete, Dumblendore nunca le había dado nada a el para ayudarse en el colegio, pero un poco no era tan mala.

pensó el.

Por fin me voy a divertir en mi próximo año!- se dijo a si mismo pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer con su nuevo objeto para controlar el tiempo.

Fue a la ducha, empezó a bañarse y pensó en todas las cosas buenas que le esperarían en este nuevo año escolar. Mientras se enjabonaba, se imaginaba todas las cosas que podrían hacer Cho Chang y el, desnudos los dos (y ustedes saben que…). Al pensar en ello, sentía una sensación extraña que lo electrizaba y lo excitaba en cierta forma (a quien no…?), pero se apresuro y se vistió para comer antes que llegaran los Dursley, ya que con ellos la comida se volvería irritable, como de costumbre…

Una semana después, exactamente un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, por fin sus amigos le enviaron una carta:

Harry, esperamos que estés bien, mañana en tu cumpleaños

te buscaremos si o si, así que guarda todas tus cosas, mama ya nos dio permiso

_Ron y Hermione._

Al bajar Harry a hablar con Tío Vernon.

Por favor!- le dijo Harry a su tío al preguntarle si podía irse a casa de sus amigos.

si! Por fin, vete anda y si quieres no vuelvas mas!- dijo de la emoción tío Vernon por la simple razón de no tenerlo el resto del verano.

siiiiiiii!- salto Harry de la emoción. Y salio corriendo a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas.

Harry estaba emocionado por el permiso que le había concedido su tío, por fin podría ser feliz el resto de las vacaciones con sus dos mejores amigos y su verdadera familia, "Los Weasley".

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, las horas se le hacían cada vez más lentas de lo común, y no aguantaba estar esperando un momento más, se despidió de los Dursley de forma burlona y subió al techo por una escalera que estaba pegada a su ventana y poco a poco subió sus maletas y por ultimo su amada Saeta de Fuego. Y en ese momento aparecieron como un relámpago en escobas Ron y Hermione, con las caras mas relucientes que nunca. º-º.

Harry!- gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Ron, Hermione!-grito Harry sorprendido.

Por fin nos vemos- dijo Hermione

Si, los extrañe mucho!- les dijo abrazándolos, cual si fuesen hermanos.

Bueno vamos a casa pero nos metemos por el bosque, ya que en la mañana los muggles siempre están fisgoneando por ahí- dijo ron.

Tienes razón- dijo hermione.

OK bueno vamonos- dijo Harry.

Y así salieron los tres amigos rodeando al bosque para poder llegar a La Madriguera (casa de los Weasley… pa' los q no sepan), el camino se le hizo a Harry muy lento, no aguantaba las ganas de llegar. Por el camino les contó a Ron y Hermione lo de la carta de Dumblendore y lo increíble que seria utilizar el Traslator. Al llegar, Molly los recibió con un caluroso saludo, en especial a Harry, y este le devolvió el gesto.

hola Harry, tiempo sin verte- dijo Molly, abrazándolo fuertemente

Hola Sra. Weasley-dijo Harry, apretado en sus brazos

Mamá, ya vamos a subir, quieres soltar a Harry?- dijo Ron, arrugando la cara.

Ron llevo a Harry para la habitación, pero al pasar por la cocina, Harry saludo a los gemelos, Percy y Ginni.

Hola Harry!-dijo Ginni al ver a Harry y saltar sobre el.

Como estas Harry?-dijeron los gemelos

Bien gracias y ustedes?

Tú sabes... haciéndole la guerra a Zonco (tienda de bromas)-dijo Fred

Al terminar de saludar a todos, subieron y empezaron a guardar todas las cosas en los gabeteros del cuarto de Ron; y Hermione los guardo en la habitación de Ginni.

Harry estaba loco por saber algo sobre La Orden del Fénix, aunque con la carta de Dumblendore, eso quería decir que las cosas no estaban muy bien… Harry dejo de preocuparse por eso y empezó a comer su tocino, en la mesa con todos los Weasley a excepción de los dos hermanos mayores.

Harry ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Molly te preparara un increíble pastel para celebrarlo.

Al llegar la noche, todos se reunieron en el patio y colocaron la mesa de la comida sobre el pasto. Al empezar a cantar el cumpleaños, Harry pensó en lo increíble que seria este año en el colegio y los beneficios que traerían los objetos que le dio Dumblendore.

Apaga la vela Harry y pide un deseo-dijo George, pero Harry estaba como pensativo...

Ahh si, ya OK- dijo harry- Pidiendo el único deseo que podía esperar, tener a Sirius y a sus padres.

Las últimas 6 semanas fueron las mejores de todos los veranos que Harry haya tenido jamás. Harry voló por los aires en las noches, iba para lugares secretos de La Madriguera con Ron y Hermione, comía mejor de lo que podría hacerlo en casa de los Dursley, y muchas cosas más que hicieron que este fuera uno de los mejores veranos de su vida.

El penúltimo día llegaron las cartas de los útiles escolares, la Sra. Weasley decidió acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon, en la carta de Harry Había otra cosa no usual, a parte de el abultamiento por lo que parecía una placa:

Carta para: Sr. Harry Potter

Se le participa que este año las reglas de los prefectos, serán cambiadas, así que se le dará la oportunidad de ser elegido como uno de ellos para de la casa Griffindor, por su valentía y respeto hacia las áreas sociales. Por favor al abordar el expreso, dirigirse a la cabina de prefectos, para indicarles sus nuevos compromisos.

Útiles:

Un caldero

Túnica de gala

Libro de Hechizos 6

Pociones y sus géneros 6

Libro Reglamentario de DCAO 6

Botánica y 1000 Raíces 6

500 formas de convertirse 6

Manual de las estrellas 1

Harry leyó su carta y quedo súper sorprendido con la noticia, después les contó a todos la noticia y la Sra. Weasley lo felicito, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

Lastima que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, aunque la pasamos muy bien- dijo Harry luego de comprar sus libros- tengo que ir a Olivanders a hacerle una limpieza a mi varita, esta un pocooo… sucia, con todas la cosas que nos han pasado ya le va a caer mugre.

OK, yo voy contigo - dijo Ron

Y yo también- dijo Hermione

Al entrar en Olivanders, encontraron a un niño vuelto loco por el desorden que provocaban las diferentes varitas que utilizaba, eso le dio una figura de lo que le paso a Harry al elegir a su varita, "_… una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible… Curioso muy curioso…", _Harry recordaba eso como si hubiese sido ayer, el señor Ollivander se asomo por el mostrador.

Buenos días¿en que puedo ayudaros?- pregunto el Sr. Ollivander

Necesitamos tres limpiezas de varita- dijo Ron

Son dos galeones por varita- dijo el

yo los pago- dijo harry

Gracias-dijeron Ron y Hermione- La próxima pagamos nosotros

Muy bien, entréguenme sus varitas por favor- dijo el- Curioso… recuerdo esta varita con mucha facilidad- dijo señalando la varita de Harry- Esta varita contiene la pluma hermana de la cola de un Ave Fénix, la misma pluma de la varita del Mago Tenebroso- empezó a limpiarla al igual que la de Ron y Hermione.

Al terminar la limpieza de las varitas, se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley en el callejón y se fueron a la madriguera a empacar todo.


	2. ººTom Blackºº

veanloooooooooooo! les gustara

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two "Tom Black"**

Al llegar a la estación, fueron corriendo todos los pelirrojos y Harry hacia el andén 9 y 3/4, allí cruzaron la barrera invisible y observaron todas las otras familias de magos, y sus hijos entusiasmados por que ya iban a entrar al andén.

Bueno… creo que ya debemos despedirnos- dijo Harry

Se despidieron de todos y como siempre la señora Weasley soltaba sus cotidianas lagrimas. –chao, no hagan travesuras, en el maletón les deje unos pastelillos, para que los coman por el camino.

Y así Harry, Ron, Ginni y Hermione se despidieron de los demás Weasley, y entraron al andén.

Al entrar se encontraron con Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales no les dirigieron la palabra. Al parecer Draco estaba algo confundido… (O eso es lo que ellos piensan….)

Donde habrá algún puesto?-dijo ron- que fastidio- dijo justo antes de encontrar una cabina vacía la cual tenia solo una persona. Era un muchacho alto de la edad de Harry como de diecisiete años de edad, piel morena y esbelto.

Hola, esta ocupado?- dijo Harry señalando los otros asientos

No, no espero a nadie siéntense- dijo el muchacho

Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione

Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Ron

Soy Tom Black- dijo el muchacho

Yo soy Ron, el es Harry y ella Hermione.

Harry se quedo pensando en ese apellido

¿Black? Será posible que Tom sea familia de Sirius Black?- Pensó Harry confuso en su interior- Nooo eso es imposible, casi toda la familia de Sirius, murió y Bellatrix no creo que tenga hijos... es muy poco probable...- pensó con muy poca determinación.

De donde eres?- pregunto Ron

Soy de España, bueno vengo de allí- dijo tom

Nosotros somos de aquí, de Londres-dijo Hermione

tengo que ir a la cabina de prefectos, como dijo la carta- dijo harry, mientras se colocaba la dorada placa de prefectos- vuelvo enseguida.

Al regresar, Harry les conto a ron y Hermione lo de lo que tenia que hacer, pero de repente le entro un sueño muy profundo, paro de hablar y se sintio extraño...

Se sentó en el sillón y de pronto se sumergió en un sueño profundo...

Estaba ahí en una sala, habían dos personas, una mujer un hombre y un bebe en una cuna, Harry reconoció al hombre-, era, era, Sirius!... si- sirius estaba allí hablando con la mujer, la mujer le decía – yo me voy de aquí, ya mataron a los Potter, nuestros amigos, ahora que nos tocara a nosotros, quien-tu-sabes no nos tendrá compasión- dijo la mujer muy preocupada.

vete tú con el niño, muy lejos...-dijo sirius

Harry todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, Sirius, una mujer, un bebe y Voldemort. Despertó de un tiro, el tren acababa de parar.

Harry, Harry, despierta- dijo Hermione

Harry se levanto y se coloco la túnica, mientras les iba diciendo a Ron y hermione sobre lo que paso en el sueño.

Deben ser cosas de tu cabeza, no te mortifiques por eso... recuerda que todos los magos tenemos lazos de sangre y es muy probable que el sea algún hijo de un primo segundo de la familia de los Black o algo así, tu me entiendes...-dijo Ron con mucha despreocupación mientras bajaban del tren.

Desde lejos se vio la mano de Hagrid agitándose para saludar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos también lo saludaron, pero fue en vano ya que la multitud de personas opacaron la vista, siguieron hacia las puertas del castillo, entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron lo mas cerca de la mesa de profesores.

Tengo un hambre terrible- dijo Ron

Yo también- Afirmo harry

Miren ya va a empezar la selección de las casas-dijo alguien de la mesa de Slytherin.

Si crees que soy feo, solo mírame por dentro,

Y descubrirás lo que verdaderamente tengo,

No me juzgues por lo que vez, yo no soy del mal ni del bien.

Solo piénsalo y yo te lo diré, que no te de miedo,

Solo soy un simple sombrero,

Slytherin te elegiré, si la astutes te viene bien,

Griffindor tal vez, por su valentía y su osadez,

Hufflepuff siempre honestos y dispuestos,

O Ravenclaw, con la antigua sabiduría que los caracteriza,

Y que nunca marchita.

Al terminar la canción del sombrero, empezó la selección de los alumnos.

Empezaremos por los alumnos de primer año- dijo la profesora McGonnagall

¡Cauldwell, Owen!

Griffindor!- grito el sombrero al pasar el primer niñito.

¡Eleanor, Branstone!

Sabiduría y honestidad... Ravenclaw!-dijo el sombrero, a la vez que la niña se caía del taburete, del susto.

Veinte niños más pasaron, nueve para Hufflepuff, tres Ravenclaw, cinco Slytherin, y tres mas para Griffindor.

Al terminar con los de primer año, siguieron por los nuevos ingresados de otros colegios.

Los nuevos hagan una pequeña cola por este lugar-dijo McGonnagall

Una de las muchachas pelo rubio, largo, liso hasta la espalda, con un resplandeciente brillo en su amarilla melena.

¡Lissy McCartney!- llamó McGonnagall

Si eso es lo que pides... Ravenclaw!-dijo el sombrero a la vez que la muchacha pegaba un salto de la emoción.

Al llegar Tom Black, Hermione a la vez que todas las muchachas de las cuatro mesas, empezaron a verlo y murmuraban, cosas como que "es muy guapo", "que lindo", y hasta suspiros de amor. (que envidia... nooo?)

El se sentó en el taburete y espero que el sombrero eligiera su casa.

GRIFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero casi al instante y la casa de Griffindor vitoreo incluyendo a Harry, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a saber quien era Tom Black en realidad, o a conocer su pasado.

¡Romy Susans!- dijo McGonnagall

¡Griffindor!- grito el sombrero, a la vez que la muchacha emocionada salía corriendo para la mesa de Griffindor

Empezó el banquete de la noche, eso era lo que todos estaban esperando, Ron se estaba comiendo dos muslos de pollo a la vez y casi se ahoga, si no fuera por --harry que le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

RON, no crees que es suficiente-dijo harry luego del golpe.

si, lo que pasa es que tengo hambre-dijo con la comida aun en la boca

McGonnagall llamo a todos los prefectos, y todos entraron a un pequeño cuartito, allí la profesora les dio las claves de sus salas comunes correspondientes en un pequeño papel a cada prefecto. Para que estos lo publicaran con los de su casa.

Harry se devolvió y se sentó en la mesa, les dijo la contraseña a Ron y Hermione, y les dijo que la pasaran a los otros compañeros.

Harry dirigió a los de primer año a la sala común y les dijo donde quedarían sus habitaciones.

Pasen por acá, cuidado con los escalones, en cualquier momento las escaleras cambian de dirección.- dijo Harry advirtiendo a los novatos.

Por aquí!-dijo uno de los niños- mi hermano estudiaba aquí y me enseño el camino hacia la torre de Griffindor.

lo que hacen estos chicos- pensó Harry

Al llegar, los chicos salieron volando, y de poquito que desprenden el cuadro de la dama gorda.


	3. Por fin las clases ººpobre ronºº

jeje ahi les va... corto pero mañana viene otro

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three "Por fin las clases"**

Al llegar a la sala común, se encuentra con todos los demás, y algo que le extraño a Harry, Luna en las piernas de Ron, que es eso o sea, donde han llegado esta vez- pensó Harry.

Harry saludo a todos sus amigos incluyendo a Tom, el se los presento a todos y le dieron la bienvenida. La mas interesada en el en ese momento era Hermione y claroo las demás chicas que estaban ahí.

Harry decidió ir a conocer el baño de los prefectos, según los rumores el baño cada año era mejor. Harry bajo por el cuadro de la dama gorda, y de allí subió las escaleras y vio el cuadro de Nicolás Scamander

¡Lunático!- murmuro Harry y el cuadro se abrió, dejando al descubierto el baño.

Harry entro y se quito la ropa, entro en la piscina hexagonal, la cual tenía un grifo en cada esquina, cada grifo contenía diferentes sustancias para el baño, espuma, humectantes... (y todo eso)

Recordó muy bien la ocasión en que el difunto Cedric le dio la contraseña para entrar a los baños de los prefectos, para poder resolver el enigma en el cual ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo por descubrir, al sumergir el huevo de dragón del colacuerno Húngaro y al surgir palabras que decían cosas como "_donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos", _y_ "nos hemos llevado lo que mas valoras". _Harry lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace poco, a la vez que su mente se invadía por recuerdos de cómo la vez que le pidió a Cho que fuese su compañera de baile y la ocasión en que se encontraban Cedric y el al transportarse hacia el cementerio, y Cedric muerto de la peor forma posible cuando Voldemort murmuro las palabras sordas de la muerte "_¡Avada Kedavra!" _, un rayo de luz verde salio de la varita de su dueño, y Cedric quedo ahí tendido, solo con Harry, sin poder hacer nada, sin nada que pudiera revivirlo.

Harry al recordar esto, le hizo brotar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus verdes, pero opacados ojos, opacados por la tristeza y la soledad que lo invadió y que seguía invadiéndole cada vez que revolvía esos pensamientos.

Así que se coloco la ropa y disolvió los recuerdos en su mente, salio directo por el cuadro de Sir Nicolás y bajo las escaleras, vislumbro por un rincón del vestíbulo, los amarillentos ojos de la Sra. Norris, la gata de filch, aunque no le hizo caso alguno porque el ya estaba a unos pocos pasos del cuadro de la Dama gorda.

¡Escalofríos!- Murmuro Harry

Adelante –Respondió la dama gorda, a la vez que Harry pasaba y se sentaba en un sillón, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que todos emitían acerca de sus increíbles vacaciones.

Harry!- exclamo Luna- Donde estabas, te estábamos buscando...- siguió diciendo Luna

Tenia que presentarte a alguien, ella es Romy, viene de España pero es inglesa, ella te quería conocer tu sabes al "niño que vivió", jajaja-dijo Luna

Mucho gusto yo soy Harry- Dijo el intentando sacar del paso a su curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Yo soy Romy- dijo ella, al la vez que harry se sonrojaba, era la primera vez que una chica linda lo quería conocer personalmente. Ella también se sonrojo pero no tan evidente mente como Harry, que parecía casi un tomate.

Buenoooo, estee, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo romy en forma no tan convincente sobre la actitud de harry que parecía como si fuese la primera vez que hubiese visto a una chica.

Luna... ese chico, harry parece un poco extraño no lo crees- le susurro Romy a luna en el oído.

no te lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa es que es un poco tímido, pero otras veces es tan lindo!- dijo luna con una cerveza de mantequilla en los puños y haciéndole creer que ella es una del club de fans de Harry Potter.

(jajaja esto es broma ok)

Luego de esto, Harry subió a acostarse, se cambio de ropa y se echo a la cama.

Adonde me voy?- le dijo la mujer a sirius

no se, solo ve lejos y cuida a tom- dijo sirius- Tom papá no puede ir contigo...

Harry veía todo como si estuviese en una burbuja viendo todo, era como si estuviese en el pensadero de Dumblendore, pero no, era imposible, el estaba soñando no podía ser- y quien es esa mujer, y ese niño, no puede ser el... el... el hijo de Sirius, y lo llamo tom- pensó- que esta pasando aquí es imposible, el nunca me dijo que tenia o tuvo un hijo, bueno yo nunca se lo pregunte...

Harry despertó sobresaltado, por ese sueño tan extraño- eso es imposible, me estoy volviendo loco, ya mi mente esta ahora relacionando el apellido de tom, con el de sirius- pensó harry con anhelacion. Eran las seis de la mañana y harry estaba impaciente por entrar a clases, aprovecho a ordenar su baúl y a sacar el _traslator, _lo decidió utilizar, empezó a buscar algo con que accionarlo, encontró un pequeño botoncito, harry lo presiono y la pequeña bolita, se abrió dejando fluir una luz dorada resplandeciente, tenia una inscripción grabada en oro que decía "Solo piensa lo que quieres, tu mundo desaparecerá para dar lugar a otros" Harry no entendió muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero el pensó en detener el tiempo, y sorprendentemente funciono, logro congelar el tiempo, justo a tiempo volteó y se dio cuenta de que seamus finnigan se había levantado, pero estaba todo paralizado y harry dudo mucho que el lo hubiese visto. Descongelo el tiempo y guardo "la snich dorada".

Se coloco la túnica, y bajo a la sala común, allí se encontraba hermione revisando el nuevo

Horario de clases que les tocaría a los de sexto el cual estaba colgado en una cartelera de anuncios.

Harry este horario esta fantástico- dijo Hermione- solo tendremos dos clases a la semana con los de Slytherin, Pociones y DCAO... por cierto, cual será el nuevo profesor de DCAO?

bueno eso no lo se, pero espero que no sea como los anteriores, a excepción de Lupin-dijo harry

mira aquí hay unas asignaturas nuevas, empatía mágica y principios de aparición- dijo hermione interesada- creo que las voy a tomar las dos, aunque para principios de aparición no pidieron libros y me parece extraño porque en Howarts nadie puede aparecer, ni lo contrario...

debe ser que solo se puede dentro del colegio, suena interesante, y además esta clase nos toca con los de Hufflepuff-dijo Harry- La tomo!

Harry no tomo la clase solo por que sonara interesante, sino que en esa clase estaría Cho Chang, y Harry tendría la oportunidad de poder verla más a menudo...

Harry, Harry, deja de pensar y busca a ron, nuestra nueva clase empieza ahora mismo-dijo Hermione histérica- no podemos llegar a Herbólogia tarde el primer día!

Harry se dirigió al dormitorio y saco a ron de la cama, este se vistió rápidamente y bajaron los tres juntos al gran comedor.

Todo el colegio estaba conmocionado por el comienzo de las clases, y no vieron a ningún profesor nuevo en la mesa donde se encontraba el director.

Empezaron a come, Harry se sirvió jugo de calabaza, con tocinos y tostadas, ron lo imito, y Hermione decidió no comer por que tenia dolor de estomago. Los mellizos se les acercaron.

como esta nuestro nuevo prefecto- dijo fred dirigiéndose a harry

hey, ten cuidado fred, recuerda que en cualquier momento nos puede reprender- dijo george burlonamente, a la vez que salían corriendo a perseguir al fantasma de la casa griffindor.

La primera clase, con la profesora Sprout fue muy buena, ella los puso a retirar las esporas de la flor de una planta carnívora, mientras esta dormía. Muchos de griffindor lo hicieron bien, contando a harry; ron la quito con delicadeza pero inhalo las esporas y de un desmayo cayo al piso pegando la cabeza del duro piso de piedra. La profesora lo llevo junto con Harry y hermione a la enfermería de Madam Pomfrey.

lastima que te vallas a perder la próxima clase- dijo hermione- nos toca DCAO, y esperamos ver al nuevo profesor

oigan ustedes dos -dijo pomfrey- tienen que dejar que descase, y seguramente hoy al mediodía este bien.

Harry y Hermione se fueron otra vez a la clase y terminaron todos los deberes restantes.

Luego, junto con todos los de sexto, fueron al salón de DCAO, al entrar, todos pusieron cara de sorpresa e impacto.


End file.
